The Sisterhood of Traveling Robes
by serenity12345
Summary: This is a story about four girls. It is about how they grow, learn and love. This is a story that unfortunately has something to do with the marauders. This story also has something to do with an extraordinary set of robes. This is our story. lily & gang
1. not even a prologue yet

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER::goes sobbing to another room:: just leave me alone! But I own the sisterhood! NOOOOOOO!!!! I guess I don't own that either. OK I don't own harry potter or the sisterhood of traveling pants.

It all started with a pair of robes…

**The Sisterhood Of Traveling Robes**

This is a story about four girls. It is about how they grow, learn and love. This is a story that unfortunately has something to do with the marauders. This story also has something to do with an extraordinary set of robes. This is our story.

This is the way it's always been. Just the four of us, with no one to come between. Sure we have other friends but nothing, nobody can stop us. We are each different but together we are one.

Lina Brown: The Uniqueness. Let's just say she has her own way of doing things. Those who may not know her think she's a little weird, but she's amazing in her own way. She loves to draw, and her pictures seem lifelike. Lina has dark brown hair with natural blond highlights. She has sparkling blue-green eyes.

Paroma Patil: The Determination. Pro loves to sing. She has dark, wavy, raven black hair, brown (almost black) eyes, and tan skin. She loves earrings and buys at least 2 pairs a week. She goes into obsessions and if she wants to know something, nothing will stop her. She has a twin but doesn't see him that much since her brother is a slightly geeky Ravenclaw.

Jasmin Potter: The Spontaneity. Jazz is amazing. She really has to put up a lot being James Potter's twin. She has beautiful curly black hair, and merry hazel eyes. She loves all kinds of dancing and always knows how to cheer you up. Out of us she is the most popular.

And me, Lily Evans: The Brains. I am unfortunately a redhead. The thing I like about my appearance are my eyes. They are emerald green and almond shaped. My hair is sort of wavy. I love to write. My best quality is that I can always find the silver lining, and the best thing about anything except cough::Potter::cough.

This is our story.

**A/N: Ok so this is my first story. I know it's not amazing but I tried 2 write this in the middle of the night. Please review and tell me what u think. Plz plz plz!**

**Ps. One of these characters is me, try and guess who!**


	2. an

_**A/N: I just wanted to say that the next chapters may take a while. Cause I'm going to India on the 14**__**th**__** and I won't have time to use the computer. The next chapter is about a fourth done so yeah I will take a while.**_

_**Another thing that's really random: who hear has read a book by O.R Melling, I just finished one. **_

_**Any way, I'll be back!**_


	3. Gilda's the way beginning

Disclaimer: nope still don't own anything

_**GILDA'S(the way beginning)**_

22 year old Dorea Potter was going to have her first child. Her first two children actually, as she was having twins. After this her life would change forever. She would have to stop playing for the Chudley Cannons and would have to stay at home. Not only this but her husband Charles insisted that they move to a muggle neighborhood. Well it was good while it lasted.

Sonia Patel ran through the street paying no heed to the fact that there were cars on all sides of her and that the rain was soaking into her skin. 'No, no, no" she thought, this was _not_ the way her life was supposed to be. She was supposed to be rich, she was the top in her class, she had already had job offers in her last year, but no. She had to fall in love with a bloody muggle. Now she was 18 and pregnant.

Laura Brown was fine or as fine as she could be. After dropping out of Hogwarts because of money problems, she had found a good muggle job that payed enough to feed her family. That was 9 years ago. Now she had settled down with a wizard from school, and was about to have her third child. She was hoping that this time it would be a girl.

Rose Evans was tired of her life. She wanted had more in life than just being a model. That wasn't the life for her. So she had stopped her career and become an accountant. There she had met Dan and became Mrs. Evans. She already had one child, one year old, named Petunia. She was now going to have a second.

Gilda's was a muggle establishment for pregnant women, and some how all four of the women were steered to it. For Dorea, she had found it by looking over her husband's shoulder as he read the yellow book from end to end. Sonia just found it as shelter from the cold one night. Laura's old colleague recommended the place to her. As for Rose, her cousin June ran Gilda's.

o)0(o

The first class

" Alright, how are we all on this great day!" June, the instructor said to the "students". Everyone stared, through the window you could see the wind tearing at the trees and the rain thundering down.

"In this class we are going to have fun, got it, get it, good", June said the fake cheeriness in her voice was slowly wearing away.

June taught the women some stretches, and then let them go. After class the students walked out.

"She's mad isn't she", asked Sonia to Rose the "veteran".

"She's not that mad, sort of", replied Rose. Dorea, in hearing range of this laughed.

Then they all went their separate ways. The days went by a lot like this. The four women soon became friends. As the due dates of the children grew closer, their friendship grew stronger. They all drew strength from the others. Together the Summers, named for the summer that changed each of their lives.

o)0(o

One year later

Dorea Potter took in the peaceful scene around her. The scene she knew would not last the moment she announced her decision. 9 children played around the picnic table that the four women sat at. She wished it could last. But this was not where she belonged

"Um… everyone I have something to say," at this everything quieted down. Lena stopped crying from the spot she had fallen down at. One year old James stopped tickling Lily. Dorea's next words hung in the air, "Me and Charles are going to move Ireland". Time froze, they all just stared. Jasmin chose that moment to start wailing.

"I…I…I have to go now", stammered Laura she scooped up her children.

"Why Dorea, why?" asked Sonia.

"We just have to, Nia", said Dorea , "Charles thinks it will be best for the twins."

"But we're al fine the way we are Dor, What if later, our kids don't even know each other? It'll be so difficult", said Rose.

o)0(o

After the Potter family left, the remaining Summers slowly drifted apart. More things came up in their lives and they no longer felt the need for friends. Slowly the Summers and their days spent together just became a fading memories. For the children, they only remembered flashes. James just remembered a flash of red, a brilliant flash of red that would stay in his heart forever. Jasmin remembered a toy, a toy that she pent much of her time trying to steal. Lena only remembered the grass, the sweet smell of grass _**(a/n, random much?, I couldn't think of anything else)**_. Paroma remembered, laughter, and Lily. Lily remembered a smile just a smile.

_**A/N: Ok I just wanted 2 get this out before I leave so here, yes it's not the best and it's not really done but whatever, plz r and r**_

_**Yep, I just forgot to say congrats 2 Steph.107. and JessFantasy16 4 figuring out that, yes I'm Paroma!**_


End file.
